The present disclosure relates to a packaging case to be stored in an exterior case and a pack body including the packaging case.
Products such as image forming apparatuses and information processing apparatuses are distributed on the market, in a state where each product is stored in an exterior case such as a corrugated board case. In the exterior case, attachments of the product are also packed together with the product. In the course of the distribution, if the product and the attachments are brought into contact with each other due to vibration during the transport, flaws due to the contact or damages are caused. Moreover, there are cases where the product and the attachments are damaged under an unexpected shock during the transport. Therefore, conventionally, the product is stored in the exterior case in a state where the product is protected with a cushioning material such as expanded polystyrene. Further, such attachments are packed in a packaging box together with the product, in a state where the attachments are stored in an inner container (packaging case) formed from a corrugated board or the like and having cushioning characteristics. As one example of an inner container of this kind, a packing container provided with a handle is known. Further, there is known a packaging member that can store and hold the attachments such as manuals after an article to be packed has been packed in an exterior case.
Attachments to be packed together with a product such as an image forming apparatus or an information processing apparatus include not only articles that are less likely to be damaged even under a shock, such as manuals and cables, but also articles that are easily damaged under a shock, such as a toner cartridge, a liquid crystal monitor, and a keyboard. In order to make such attachments less likely to be affected by shocks or vibrations, the attachments are stored in an inner container, in a state where the attachments are fitted in a storage space formed in the inner container and the peripheries of the attachments are held therein. Therefore, the conventional inner container or packing container does not allow the attachments stored in the container to be easily taken out thereof. In addition, the handle of the conventional packing container is to allow the packing container to be easily taken out of the exterior case, and is not to allow the attachments to be easily taken out of the inner container. Moreover, the conventional packaging member described above is to allow attachments such as manuals to be easily stored even after packing has been completed, and is not to allow the attachments to be easily taken out of the packaging member.